This invention relates to card games in general but more particularly pertains to a card game which is similar to xe2x80x9cKenoxe2x80x9d. The game is played by either one or multiple players and utilizes a standard 52 card deck, plus 2 joker""s for a total of 54 cards. The game further includes at least one ticket for choosing designated cards and tracking means for jackpots and wagering status. The game is strictly a game of chance and no skill is required by the player.
Gambling has become very popular over the years, especially recently as there has been a noticeable increase of many additional states which now offer legalized gambling. Card games used in gambling are traditionally limited to xe2x80x9cblackjackxe2x80x9d also known as 21, xe2x80x9cpokerxe2x80x9d and the like, and such games have been played in the Casinos for many years, therefore unfortunately they are losing their novelty and popularity. While the rules of these games may vary, they are all somewhat similar as in each case the player must be skilled in order to play the game.
Card room poker games are generally played between the players and each player is competing against his fellow players, not against the house. Therefore, casinos have become very popular as many people prefer to win money from an impersonal source, such as the house or the casino, rather than from their fellow players with whom they may be acquainted.
xe2x80x9cKenoxe2x80x9d is a widely known casino game but it is somewhat limited in use because of many various factors. Such as the cost of the xe2x80x9ckenoxe2x80x9d machine, multiple electronic display boards, the need for many employees to run the game, and the players become impatient due to the lengthy time between games, etc.
It is therefore contended that there is a need for a new type of Card game which can be either played at home, on the radio, on television, or at the casino, etc., and will provide individuals with many hours of recreational fun. It is also important that such a game should be simplistic and easy to learn so that family members of all ages can compete and enjoy the objects of the game together.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a card game which can be played by an unlimited amount of players at one time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified card game which can be played by anyone no matter what age they may be, as the game does not require any skill other than choosing a stack of cards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card game which is very appealing to casinos, as the odds of winning are highly favorable for the house.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a card game which can be played either at home, on a TV or radio show, or at a casino. It is to be noted that in each case the rules may vary as the rules are subject to change respective to the location or media to be used.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a card game that is simple to play, is non-intimidating, and offers the player an opportunity to win a substantial amount of cash.
A further object of the present invention is to provide simple and very easy to follow instructions including specified abbreviations which independently represent each of the different playing cards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel gambling card game wherein the player wins if a certain amount of chosen cards match the cards in the stack which is picked. Winnings or points will vary according to how many cards are matched in the stack.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize a standard deck of playing cards with two extra Joker cards with the Joker cards being the only two cards allowed to be placed on the same row of a ticket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and exciting card game which incorporates the best features of Poker, Keno, Bingo, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a card game which does not require additional manufacturing costs, such as specialized machinery or the like.